


If we wish...

by ZerochaphiL



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: AiMatsu, ArashiFicBlog, Jam, M/M, Non-No Magazine, Old fiction, Since2010
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:24:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21573385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZerochaphiL/pseuds/ZerochaphiL
Summary: "ถ้าสักวันหนึ่ง...เราจะมีบ้านสักหลัง ที่สามารถใช้ชีวิตอยู่ด้วยกันได้...ก็คงจะดีสินะ"นั่นเป็นเสียงพึมพำเบาๆของผู้ชายที่ได้ชื่อว่าเป็น "คนรัก" ของผมเราสองคนและเพื่อนๆต่างใช้เวลาว่างในแบบของตัวเอง ภายในสตูดิโอที่ใช้เป็นสถานที่ถ่ายทำ Promotion Video สำหรับซิงเกิ้ลต่อไป ตามธีมที่กำหนดมา สตูดิโอถูกเซทขึ้นให้มีสภาพที่ไม่ต่างจากบ้านหลังเล็กที่ดูอบอุ่น...เขาไม่ได้พูดกับผม.. ส่วนผม ก็แค่บังเอิญได้ยินเท่านั้น...แต่ถึงอย่างนั้น...เสียงอันแผ่วเบานั้นกลับก้องดังและย้ำชัดในความคิดของผมตั้งแต่นั้นเป็นต้นมา.....
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Matsumoto Jun





	If we wish...

**Author's Note:**

> ฟิคที่เกิดจากนิตยสาร Non-No สักเล่มนึงที่เป็นคู่ Jun & Masaki ที่มีธีมว่า Tea no Arashi

"ถ้าสักวันหนึ่ง...เราจะมีบ้านสักหลัง ที่สามารถใช้ชีวิตอยู่ด้วยกันได้...ก็คงจะดีสินะ"

นั่นเป็นเสียงพึมพำเบาๆของผู้ชายที่ได้ชื่อว่าเป็น "คนรัก" ของผม   
เราสองคนและเพื่อนๆต่างใช้เวลาว่างในแบบของตัวเอง ภายในสตูดิโอที่ใช้เป็นสถานที่ถ่ายทำ Promotion Video สำหรับ Single ต่อไป ตามธีมที่กำหนดมา สตูดิโอถูกเซทขึ้นให้มีสภาพที่ไม่ต่างจากบ้านหลังเล็กที่ดูอบอุ่น...  
เขาไม่ได้พูดกับผม.. ส่วนผม ก็แค่บังเอิญได้ยินเท่านั้น...

แต่ถึงอย่างนั้น...เสียงอันแผ่วเบานั้นกลับก้องดังและย้ำชัดในความคิดของผมตั้งแต่นั้นเป็นต้นมา.....

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

"เอาล่ะ!! ทุกคนฟังนี้สักครู่นะครับ หัวข้อที่นิโนะมิยะซังได้เลือกให้คราวที่แล้วคือ Tea no Arashi ซึ่งทางเราได้กำหนดคู่ในครั้งนี้เอาไว้แล้วซึ่งก็คือ มัตสึโมโตซังและไอบะซัง ขอฝากไว้ด้วยนะครับ 

ทางทีมงานได้มีการคุยกันแล้วว่า ธีมในการถ่ายวันนี้คือ Coffee Break ฉากที่ต้องการจะเน้นเป็นหลักก็คือพื้นที่ตรงประตูกระจกด้านนี้กับพื้นที่ส่วนที่เป็นครัวนะครับ มัตสึโมโต้ซัง ไอบะซังทำตัวตามสบายนะครับ ทางเราอยากได้บรรยากาศเหมือนเวลาอยู่บ้านตัวเอง เดี๋ยวช่างภาพของเราจะเก็บภาพไปเรื่อยๆเอง การถ่ายภาพในวันนี้ขอฝากด้วยนะครับ" สิ้นเสียงของทีมงานที่รับหน้าที่ประกาศและสรุปหัวข้อ ทีมงานคนอื่นๆต่างคนก็ต่างหันไปหยิบจับอุปกรณ์ของตัวเองขึ้นมาเตรียมตัวทำงาน ในขณะที่จุนยังคงพูดคุยเรื่องธีมให้เข้าใจกับช่างภาพ มาซากิก็เดินเข้าไปในพื้นที่หนึ่งในสองที่ถูกกำหนดไว้..ริมประตูกระจกบานใหญ่

...เป็นสวนที่ร่มรื่นดีแหะ มีบ้านที่มีพื้นที่ก็ดีอย่างนี้ล่ะนะ...มาซากิมองพื้นที่สีเขียวด้านนอกประตูพลางคิดในใจ

"มาซากิมาทางนี้ก่อนเถอะ" เสียงทุ้มที่คุ้นหูเรียกมาซากิให้หันไปมอง จุนยืนหยุดอยู่ด้านหลังเขาราวหนึ่งก้าวก่อนจะทำท่าพยักเพยิดไปทางห้องครัวซึ่งอยู่อีกทาง

"ทำไมเหรอ?"

"ดื่มกาแฟมั๊ย?" จุนเอ่ยถามพลางคลี่ยิ้มบางๆ

"โอ้ เอาสิๆ" มาซากิยิ้มกว้างพยักหน้าก่อนเดิมตามร่างเพรียวตรงหน้าไปยังส่วนที่เป็นห้องครัว 

ธีมเป็น Coffee Break นี่เยี่ยมไปเลยแหะ ดื่มกาแฟเวลาทำงานก็ได้สินะ เอ๋??....มาซากิคิดในใจก่อนจะชะงักเล็กน้อยเมื่อเห็นจุนยกหม้อต้มกาแฟเปล่าๆออกมาตั้งบนเตาไฟฟ้าพร้อมกับเมล็ดกาแฟบดในขวดแก้ว

"จุนจะต้มเองเหรอ?"

"ใช่" 

"ทางทีมงานเขาไม่ได้เตรียมแบบที่ต้มเสร็จแล้วไว้ให้หรอกเหรอ?"

"เตรียมสิ แต่อยากทำเองน่ะ"

"ช่วยมั๊ย?"

"ทำเป็นรึไงนายน่ะ รอดื่มไปเถอะ" จุนพูดพลางหัวเราะเบาๆ

"ใครบอก ฉันก็พอทำได้นะ เครื่องต้มกาแฟที่ห้องก็มี"

"เหรอ? นึกว่านั่นเป็นเฟอร์นิเจอร์ประดับห้องซะอีกนะนั่น" แถมยังดูสะอาดสะอ้านเหมือนเจ้าของห้องไม่เคยใช้งานเลยด้วยซ้ำ

"โหดร้าย~!" เมื่อถูกเหน็บ มาซากิก็ทำท่าตัดพ้ออย่างไม่จริงจังนัก

"ก็ไม่เคยเห็นทำให้ลองชิมบ้างเลย" 

"กำลังฝึกทำอยู่หรอก กะว่าถ้าเข้าที่เข้าทางเมื่อใหร่ค่อยทำให้นายชิมไง"

"งั้นก็อีกนานสิ" จุนเอ่ยกลั้วหัวเราะ 

"....วันนี้จุนดูอารมณ์ดีนะ" มาซากิคลี่ยิ้มเมื่อเห็นอีกฝ่ายอมยิ้มมุมปากตอบรับมา

"ก็คงอย่างนั้นแหละ" มาซากิท้าวแขนกับเคาท์เตอร์พลางเหลือบมองจุนที่กำลังรินน้ำร้อนลงกาไปยิ้มไปก็ได้แต่แปลกใจ เขารับรู้ได้ว่าริมฝีปากอิ่มแดงของคนตรงหน้าประดับรอยยิ้มบางมาตั้งแต่เช้าที่เขาไปรับจุนที่ห้องแล้วขับรถมายังบ้านที่ใช้แทนสตูดิโอหลังนี้ด้วยกัน และในระหว่างที่มาซากิกำลังนึกสงสัย เขาก็ได้ยินเสียงชัตเตอร์เป็นพักๆ ซึ่งก็ทำให้นึกขำขึ้นมา นี่เขาเกือบนึกว่าอยู่กันแค่สองคนแล้วนะเนี่ย 

"ขำอะไรเหรอ?"

"เปล่า ไม่มีอะไรหรอก" เมื่อมาซากิได้กลิ่นหอมของกาแฟที่โชยมา คนตัวสูงกวาดตาไปรอบๆก่อนยืนขึ้นเต็มความสูงแล้วเดินไปหยิบแก้วกาแฟสองใบที่อยู่บนชั้นวางของด้านหลังของจุนนั่นเอง มือใหญ่วางแก้วกาแฟสีขาวไร้ลวดลายบนโต๊ะสองใบก่อนจะกลับมายืนในพิงเคาทเตอร์เหมือนเมื่อครู่ 

ไม่มีคำพูด ไม่ต้องบอกกล่าวหรือไหว้วาน ทุกการเคลื่อนไหวของมาซากิเป็นไปตามที่ทางทีมงานขอไว้  
...เหมือนเวลาอยู่บ้านตัวเอง...

คนตัวสูงหยิบหนึ่งในสองแก้วที่บรรจุกาแฟร้อนควันฉุยยกขึ้นเป่าช้าๆก่อนจิบชิมรสชาติ รสขมเข้มข้นเจือรสฝาดนิดๆของกาแฟดำไม่ได้เป็นอุปสรรคกับมาซากิแต่อย่างใดเพราะความเคยชิน อีกทั้งความหอมละมุนก็ยังช่วยทำให้รู้สึกดีอีกด้วย

"เป็นไง เข้มไปรึเปล่า?" จุนเอ่ยถามทันทีที่อีกฝ่ายละขอบแก้วจากริมฝีปาก 

"ไม่รู้สิ แต่ฉันชอบแบบนี้นะ" มาซากิตอบพลางยืนยันด้วยการยกขึ้นจิบอีกคำ จุนยิ้มรับคำชมนั้นก่อนจะยกแก้วกาแฟขึ้นหมายจะชิมบ้างแต่มือใหญ่ก็รั้งแขนเขาไว้ซะก่อน 

"รอก่อนสิ เดี๋ยวก็ลิ้นพองหรอก" มาซากิรู้ว่าอีกฝ่ายเป็นพวกลิ้นแมว กินของร้อนไม่ค่อยได้แต่ก็ชอบเผลอซะทุกที ปกติจุนเป็นพวกระวังรักษาตัวดีอยู่แล้วแต่ยกเว้นเรื่องอาหารนี่ล่ะนะ 

แทนที่จุนจะนึกขัดใจที่ถูกปรามเหมือนเด็กๆเอาแบบนี้ เขากลับหัวเราะออกมาเบาๆก่อนพยักหน้ารับคำเตือนนั้น  
เออหนอ...แล้วก็ถึงวันที่เขาเป็นฝ่ายได้รับคำเตือนที่เจือความเป็นห่วงจากคนตรงหน้านี้บ้างแล้วสินะ…

มาซากิได้ยินเสียงเรียกจากด้านหลัง..ทีมงานนั่นเอง เขาหันไปคุยธุระของทีมงานคนนั้นก่อนจะหันมาจุนที่ยกกาแฟขึ้นจิบทีละน้อย

"ดูเหมือนว่าเขาจะถ่ายรูปตรงนี้จนพอใจแล้วนะ ไปทางนู้นเถอะ" มาซากิบอกก่อนจะบุ้ยใบ้ไปตรงพื้นที่ตรงริมประตูกระจกบานใหญที่ถูกเซทไว้พร้อมแล้วสำหรับการถ่ายรูป ทั้งโต๊ะไม้เตี้ยๆ ทั้งผ้าห่มผืมเล็กที่พับไว้ให้ หนังสือเล่มเล็ก หมอนอิงและจานใส่ขนมปังสองสามชิ้นที่เพิ่งถูกนำมาวางบนโต๊ะ

มาซากิเดินนำไปก่อน เขานั่งลงที่พื้นแล้วเอนอิงกรอบประตูไม้อย่างสบาย แล้วร่างโปร่งที่ตามมาก็ย่อตัวลงนั่งข้างๆเขา รวมทั้งเสียง แชะ! แชะ! ที่ตามติดมาดั่งเงา

อากาศภายในบ้านอุ่นสบาย คงเพราะฮีตเตอร์ที่ติดไว้ภายในห้อง แต่สำหรับพวกเขาสองคนที่นั่งอยู่กับพื้นไม้ที่ซึมซับความเย็นของอากาศเอาไว้ แถมติดประตูที่ด้านนอกคือสวนสีเขียวชะอุ่มแบบนี้ ทำให้รู้สึกถึงความเย็นที่มากกว่าเมื่อตอนอยู่ในครัว เป็นเหตุให้มาซากิเอื้อมหยิบผ้าห่มผืนเล็ก คลี่สะบัดเล็กน้อยก่อนจะยื่นให้กับคนขี้หนาวข้างตัว 

"เอามั๊ย?" ถามไปอย่างนั้นเอง มาซากิรู้ว่าเจ้าตัวจะต้องรับไปแน่ๆ

"เอาสิ" เหมือนคำถามธรรมดาแต่จุนก็รู้ว่านี่คือน้ำใจที่อีกฝ่ายมอบให้ เขายิ้มรับแล้วคลี่ผ้าออกห่มตัวเอาไว้ รู้สึกอบอุ่นมากขึ้นกว่าเดิม และด้วยบรรยากาศดีๆแบบนี้ จากนั่งเอนๆจุนก็เริ่มไถลลงมานอนตะแคง เอาศอกเท้าหมอนอิงเอาไว้

"ขนมปังน่ากินดีนะ" ว่าแล้วจุนก็หยิบชิ้นหนึ่งมาใส่ปาก เคี้ยวหงับๆไม่กี่ทีหันมามาซากิด้วยดวงตาเป็นประกายพร้อมกับคำว่า อร่อย!

"กินมั๊ย?" เปล่า จุนไม่ได้ยื่นชิ้นใหม่หน้าตาน่าทานในจานมาให้อีกฝ่าย แต่มือเรียวขาวกลับยื่นชิ้นที่ตัวเองกัดกินไปแล้วมาให้ ซึ่งมาซากิก็หยิบชิ้นนั้นจากมือของจุนมากินต่อเหมือนเป็นเรื่องปกติ ถึงแม้ว่าหางตาจะเห็นก็เถอะว่าทีมงานบางคนถึงกับมองค้าง 

"อื้อ อร่อยดีนะ" มาซากิยิ้มไปเคี้ยวไป พร้อมทั้งจิบกาแฟไปด้วย "กินกับกาแฟยิ่งอร่อยนะ" 

เมื่อมาซากิกินไปจนหมดชิ้น ทีมงานคนหนึ่งก็เดินโค้งหลังมาหาพวกเขาทั้งสองคน

"ขอโทษนะครับ มัตสึโมโต้ซัง ไอบะซัง ช่วยนั่งตามภาพร่างนี้นะครับ" ทั้งสองมองดูภาพร่างคร่าวๆแล้วพยักหน้ารับรู้ จุนลุกขึ้นมานั่งหันหน้าไปทางขวาและมาซากิก็ขยับตัวไปทางซ้าย

เสียงถ่ายรูปยังคงดังอยู่รอบๆ แต่ทั้งสองคนก็ไม่ได้หันไปหากล้่อง ตามคำบอกของทีมงานว่าให้ทำตัวเหมือนกันอยู่บ้าน มาซากิหยิบหนังสือเล่มเล็กมาเปิดๆดู ในขณะที่จุนยังก้มหน้าก้มตาดื่มกาแฟรสนุ่มหอมต่อไป ทั้งสองคนหันหน้ากันไปคนละทาง สิ่งเดียวที่เชื่อมกันคือเรียวแขนของจุนที่แนบชิดกับแผ่นหลังของมาซากิ แต่แค่นั้นก็ทำให้บรรยากาศส่วนตัวของคนที่รู้จักรู้ใจกันและกันโรยตัวลงมาล้อมรอบคนทั้งสองไว้ มาซากิยิ้มแย้มรับแสงแดดละมุนจากสวนด้านนอก ส่วนจุนก็คลี่ยิ้มบางกับถ้วยกาแฟ... 

ความเงียบแต่อบอุ่นดำรงอยู่อย่างนั้นเพียงชั่วครู่ เสียงทุ้มแหบก็เอ่ยขึ้นมาอย่างแผ่วเบา เพราะเพียงต้องการให้คนที่ได้ยินมีแค่คนที่นั่งห่างเขาไปไม่ไกลคนนี้คนเดียวเท่านั้น

"ถ้าในสักวันหนึ่ง...เราสองคน จะมีบ้านที่สามารถใช้ชีวิตอยู่ร่วมกันได้แบบนี้...ก็คงจะดีสินะ"

ฟังคำพูดนั่นจุนก็แทบจะเก็บกลั้นรอยยิ้มเต็มแก้มของตัวเองไม่ไหวจนต้องเสทำเป็นดื่มกาแฟกลบเกลื่อน   
ชั่วครู่ทีเดียวที่เสียงทุ้มขึ้นจมูกนิดๆจะเอ่ยตอบด้วยน้ำเสียงแผ่วเบาไม่ต่างกัน...

"ก็..ขอแค่นายไม่เลิกคิด ไม่หยุดหวัง....สักวันมันคงเป็นจริงแหละ" 

เพียงเท่านั้น มาซากิก็ต้องใช้ความพยายามอย่างสุดแสนที่จะยั้งตัวยั้งแขนตัวเองไม่ให้คว้าคนข้างๆมากอดแน่นๆให้สมกับความรู้สึกในตอนนี้ของเขา มือที่ถือแก้วกาแฟสั่นนิดๆ ทั้งรอยยิ้มกว้างที่เขาต้องใช้หนังสือเล่มเล็กปกปิด และเมื่อลองเหลือบตาไปมองอีกคน เขาก็เห็นว่าผิวแก้มขาวขึ้นสีเรื่อนิดๆไม่ต่างจากเขาเลย

สำหรับจุนที่แทบไม่เคยพูดอะไรแบบนี้ก็กระดากไม่น้อยเหมือนกัน แต่เขาก็รู้ดีว่าไม่เสียใจกับสิ่งที่พูดเลยแม้แต่น้อย   
ในวันนั้นที่เขาได้ยินมาซากิพูดพึมพำกับตัวเองว่าอยากอยู่ด้วยกันในสักวัน..ด้วยน้ำเสียงวาดหวัง   
จุนยอมรับว่าเขาถึงกับอึ้งไปเพราะไม่คิดว่า ผู้ชายอย่างไอบะ มาซากิจะคิดอะไรแบบนี้ภายใต้ท่าทางเฮฮาร่าเริงอยู่ทุกวัน และด้วยคำพูดนั้นทำให้เขาได้คิด..  
ความสัมพันธ์ที่ดำเนินมาหลายปี ผ่านอะไรมามากมายจนถึงตอนนี้ เขาก็อยากจะหวังอย่างที่อีกฝ่ายคิดและเชื่อว่า...  
...ความสัมพันธ์นี้จะมั่นคงไปจนกระทั่งถึงวันที่เราได้อยู่ด้วยกัน....  
................................................................  
...........................  
...........  
..  
.

"ครับ! วันนี้เรียบร้อยแล้วครับ มัตสึโมโต้ซัง ไอบะซัง เหนื่อยหน่อยนะครับ ขอบคุณมากครับ!"

จุนและมาซากิลุกขึ้นจากพื้นห้องแล้วโค้งกลับให้กับทางทีมงานทุกคนพลางเอ่ยขอบคุณไปตลอดทางที่ไปยังห้องเปลี่ยนเสื้อผ้า

ทันทีที่เสียง กริ๊ก ของลูกบิดประตูดังขึ้นเป็นสัญญาณว่าประตูปิดสนิทแล้ว มือใหญ่และอ้อมแขนแข็งแรงก็รวบตัวจุนเข้าไปกอดแน่นจนแทบจะหายใจไม่ออก ก็ใช่ว่าจุนจะจะคาดเดาไม่ได้หรอกนะ จริงๆแล้วที่เขาไม่ถูกทำอะไรตั้งแต่ตอนที่พูดตอบรับคำคาดหวังของมาซากิออกไป ก็ถือว่าอีกฝ่ายอดทนได้มากกว่าปกติจนน่าชมเชยแล้ว  
มาซากิกอดแน่นจนกระทั่งความรู้สึกที่เต็มตื้นค่อยๆคลายลง เขารู้สึกถึงฝ่ามือที่ลูบหลังและนิ้วมือที่สางเส้นผมของเขาช้าๆ นั่นเรียกรอยยิ้มเต็มแก้มประดับบนใบหน้าหล่อเหลาได้อย่างดี   
มือเรียวขาวตบเบาๆที่ไหล่กว้าง ยิ้มให้ก่อนจะผละตัวออกมาเมื่อได้ยินเสียงโทรศัพท์ของตัวเองและดูเหมือนว่าโทรศัพท์ของมาซากิก็เช่นกัน

เมื่อจุนเปิดโทรศัพท์ออกมาดูก็เห็นข้อความใหม่ที่มาจากเพื่อนสนิทตัวเล็กความว่า  
[ดื่มชาเป็นไงบ้างล่ะ สำเร็จมั๊ย?]  
จุนเปิดยิ้มกรุ้มกริ่มรับข้อความนั้น ก่อนพิมพ์ตอบกลับไปว่า  
[เรียบร้อย]  
ใช่แล้ว.. ธีม Tea no Arashi นี้จริงๆแล้วเป็นผลจากการพูดคุยของเขาและปรึกษาเรื่องนี้กับนิโนะมิยะ คาสึนาริ  
เมื่อคาสึนาริได้รู้ว่าคู่ถ่ายของนอนโนะเล่มต่อไปคือเขาและมาซากิ คาสึนาริก็จัดหัวข้อพร้อมคำแนะนำว่า   
..ถ้าดื่มชากันในบ้าน คงเป็นบรรยากาศที่ดีนะครับ..  
และเมื่อรู้ว่า คำแนะของเพื่อนถูกทีมงานนอนโนะเลือกขึ้นมาใช้ นั่นก็เป็นเหตุผลที่ทำให้จุนอารมณ์มาตั้งแต่เช้า..  
ที่จริงแล้วเขาคิดเพียงแค่ว่า หากมาซากิปรารถนาอยากจะอยู่บ้านร่วมกับเขา ถึงแม้จะทำให้เจ้าตัวสมหวังไม่ได้ในตอนนี้ ด้วยเพราะปัจจัยหลายๆอย่าง   
แต่อย่างน้อย ในช่วงเวลาสั้นๆก็ยังดี เขาก็อยากจะทำให้สิ่งที่อีกฝ่ายหวังไว้ได้เป็นจริง...   
ท่าทางเขาต้องพาเพื่อนไปเลี้ยงข้าวซักหน่อยแล้ว...

ทางฝ่ายมาซากิเมื่อเห็น 1 Missed Call ด้วยเบอร์คุ้นตาบนมือถือของตัวเอง เขายิ้มกว้างก่อนเดินหลบไปที่มุมห้องก่อนกดเบอร์เดิมนั้นโทรกลับไป  
"ว่าไง"  
「เป็นไง?」  
"ดี..ดีมากๆๆๆเลยล่ะ"  
「ยินดีด้วยนะ」  
"ขอบใจนะ ที่อุตส่าห์ทำให้ตามที่ขอร้องไป"  
「ก็แค่เสนอแผนงานให้เช่าบ้านแล้วใช้เป็นสตูดิโอถ่ายรูปเท่านั้นเอง」  
"นั่นแหละ ขอบใจมากเลย"  
「อย่าคิดมากน่า เพื่อนกัน คราวหน้าก็เลี้ยงเหล้าฉันแล้วกัน」  
"เดี๋ยวจะแถมเนื้อย่างให้เลย"  
「เยี่ยม!」  
"แล้วค่อยคุยกันนะ"  
「บาย」  
"บาย" มาซากิยิ้มเต็มแก้มให้กับเพื่อนที่เป็นถึงบอกอของนิตยสารฉบับนี้ เพียงแค่เขาไปขอร้องเพื่อนด้วยรู้ว่าการถ่ายรูปเซทนี้ธีมคืออะไรและคู่ของเขาคือใคร เพื่อนเขาก็ตอบรับคำขอของเขาด้วยน้ำใจที่เขาสุดจะซาบซึ้งมากในตอนนี้ เพราะว่ามาซากิอยากพูดในสิ่งที่เขาคิดและหวังมาตลอดให้คนที่เขารักได้รับรู้ ความปรารถนาลึกๆที่อยู่ในใจของเขามานานหลายเดือน โดยไม่ได้คาดหวังว่าจะได้รับคำตอบที่แสนดีเช่นนี้จากอีกฝ่ายแม้แต่น้อย 

"กลับกันเถอะ มาซากิ" เสียงเรียกของจุนเรียกให้มาซากิหลุดออกจากความคิดของตัวเอง เขายิ้มรับพลางพยักหน้า

"จุนไม่มีงานบ่ายใช่มั๊ย เดี๋ยวฉันไปส่งที่บ้านนะ" จุนพยักหน้ารับรู้ ทั้งสองจะหยิบกระเป๋าตนเองพาดบ่า เอ่ยขอบคุณทีมงานอีกครั้งตอนออกจากห้องอีกครั้งก่อนจะเดินเคียงกันไป...

\-- THE END --


End file.
